Deku-sensei
by Luka-sama
Summary: Deku observo incredula a su alumno cuando Katsuki le propuso aquello, era facil, si ella queria que fuera el mejor de la clase y no perdiera el año tendria que acostarse con él. (FemDeku x Bakugou)


_Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 _Aunque en el fandom en español creo que fui de las primeras (o por el momento entre las únicas) en escribir sobre FemDeku, esto debe contar como algo XD_

 **Deku-sensei.**

En medio de una oficina, se observaba a una esbelta mujer de unos veinte años. El cabello de ella era verde hasta la cintura, algo alborotado en algunas partes, traía un traje de oficina que era bastante pulcro, pero que sus curvas se mostraban perfectamente. Su rostro era enojado y el repiqueo de su zapato de tacón negro no dejaba de sonar.

Soltó un suspiro algo cansado y sujeto con fuerza su frente, estaba harta de lo mismo una y otra vez, pero es que ese niño no aprendía en nada.

-Deja de poner esa cara Deku-gruño Bakugou con seriedad.

Una vena se hincho en su frente y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Después de tres años con su primera generación, ya saben, su primera generación de alumnos pues aún era muy joven. Midoriya Izuku había aprendido que el joven Bakugou, era un dolor de trasero. Aquel chico de cabellera rubia y mirada prepotente, que se creía mejor que los otros, cuya actitud explosiva ocultaba al joven calculador en batalla. Que estaba a tan solo unos meses de graduarse.

Era todo un caso.

Había intentado reformarlo, llevarlo por el buen camino…pero no podía.

El joven Katsuki parecía tenerle un especial odio a ella, a pesar de solo tener tres años más que él, por lo cual no la respetaba. Pero es que ella era la aprendiz de All might, el anterior símbolo de la paz que había "muerto" en batalla. Aunque en realidad había terminado desapareciendo todo su poder al pasarle todo su Quirk a ella, pero en ese entonces ella había sufrido al no saber que terminaría de esa forma. El director de la academia al verla tan destrozada, le había propuesto dar clases aunque por el momento solo estuviera entrando al mundo de los profesionales.

Pero no podía decepcionar a All might, aquel hombre que la había salvado cuando era una niña y no tenía Quirk, quien le había confiado su secreto y la había entrenado al darle su poder.

Como un padre.

Un hermano.

Un amigo.

Que ahora estaba oculto del mundo, en alguna playa lejos de la maldad gracias a su salario.

Quien había sido su profesor en esa misma academia que logro entrar gracias a que le traspasaron la llama de su poder. Donde había conocido a grandes amigos y experimentado numerosas aventuras. El lugar que le había enseñado a ser una heroína.

Por eso pensó que no sería tan bien.

Hasta que llego Katsuki-kun a su vida odiándola como si no hubiera un mañana, pues él había admirado con todo su corazón a All might, pero gracias a ella no lo había llegado a conocer. Aunque para el resto solo hubiera "muerto en combate", Bakugou había escuchado a escondidas una conversación donde ella se culpaba frente a otro profesor. SI bien el joven jamás lo dijo a nadie, su odio a ella era notorio.

El joven no aceptaba los hechos.

Aun recordaba claramente como el chico en cada momento la miraba con odio, en medio de las practicas la incitaba a luchar con él como "practica" pero siempre terminaba intentando rostizarla con su Quirk. Ella como profesora intentaba que cada enseñanza fuera para el bien del joven Katsuki.

Pero estaba rozando su paciencia.

Pensó que en su segundo año ya estaba controlado, ya que salvarlo de los villanos que lo habían secuestrado parecía haber significado algo para él. Sus miradas de odio parecían que no volverían, sus comentarios ácidos se apagaron y solía prestar atención en sus clases.

Ese pedazo de oasis duro alrededor de dos meses.

Luego se volvió peor.

Comenzó hacer travesuras con algunos compañeros, hacia el tonto en clases y solía llamarla despectivamente con el nombre de "Deku". Lo peor fue cuando su nuevo departamento, resulto ser el continuo al hogar de Bakugou y su familia. También que su madre comentara por teléfono que fue amiga de la madre del joven Katsuki.

Joder su suerte.

Lo peor es que el numero de incidentes con villanos había aumentado, si no estaba dando clases, debía dar su cara como el nuevo rostro de la justicia. Comenzaba a cansarse como para tener que sumarle a su alumno problemático.

-Ocupo una aspirina-gruño la chica sacando el medicamente de un cajón de escritorio ante la mirada confundida de Katsuki.

Se tragó la pastilla esperando que le hiciera efecto, aunque con su Quirk era difícil que algún medicamente funcionara.

Debería ir a la enfermería más tarde.

-Bakugou-kun, eres un estudiante excepcional…pero si continuas con este comportamiento no estoy segura que logres graduarte-expreso con seriedad.

El chico no pareció afectado, incluso bostezo el muy hijo de su….gran madre (la mujer cocinaba como el cielo).

Comenzó a enfadarse.

-Lo digo enserio, no creo que repetir el año sea algo bueno, tienes un Quirk grandioso y tus notas de rescate están incluso sobre el joven Todoroki-dijo como si eso fuera un gran logro.

Pues si Bakugou era el chico problemático entre sus alumnos, Todoroki era sin duda el mejor de su clase y sus puntajes eran perfectos en la parte académica como la de héroe.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño.

-Ese bastardo de Todoroki-gruño el rubio con molestia.

Golpeo su frente con su escritorio, ya estaba casi al borde de la locura.

No sabía que más podría hacer con ese chico.

-La respuesta es bastante fácil-dijo Bakugou como si leyera su mente.

Se incorporó nuevamente como un resorte, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y lo fulmino con la mirada. El chico sonrió con altanería, pues era obvio que es lo que él deseaba. Le había dejado claro hace un mes que era lo que él quería, pues arrinconarla contra uno de los pasillos de la academia para besarla, era algo bastante claro.

Aunque al final todo había terminado con su puño en el vientre del chico, por conducta inapropiada en la academia.

Ella era una profesora.

Él era su alumno.

Si bien el chico jamás comento eso con nadie, ni con sus amigos. Habían momento cuando estaban muy cerca que aprovechaba para tocar su pierna, darle una nalgada o besar su cuello. No sabía si considerar ese comportamiento como acoso, pero ese niño no se detenía. Sin duda sus hormonas eran igual que su Quirk, una explosión.

No es como si ella no hubiera tenido novio, uno o dos desde que comenzó a entrenar su fuerza en medio de la academia. Pero de esos novios con que te vez casi nunca y uno que otro beso inocente. Luego de la desaparición de All might, había ignorado sus deseos para meterse de fondo en su trabajo como heroína. Todo había estado bien controlado hasta que ese mocoso comenzó a verla diferente, pues cuando Bakugou quería algo, simplemente lo tomaba.

Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con enojo.

-Soy una profesora, Bakugou-kun, ese comportamiento no es adecuado para un estudiante-

-Vamos Deku, sabes que no me importa repetir el año, de esa forma tendrás que seguir dándome clases-

Maldito.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y deseo estamparle esa cara de felicidad contra el suelo. Ese chico podría llegar a ser uno de los más grandes héroes que conocería, como también el peor de los villanos si él quisiera.

-Eso es chantaje-lo señalo acusadoramente.

Katsuki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Ese infeliz.

Se puso de pie tomando su bolso y caminando a la salida molesta, el chico tardo unos segundos en seguirla. El silencio reino las cuadras que pasaban, donde el atardecer casi acababa y la noche llegaría. Sus zapatos sonaban por las vacías calles. El tren estaba vacío y fulmino con la mirada al chico a su lado, este volvió a encoger sus hombros, no era su culpa que viviera en el mismo complejo de departamentos.

¿Qué tan difícil era aceptar el trato con ese mocoso?

Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar ese pensamiento.

Pero es que esa era la solución más fácil y la única que el chico presentaba ahora. No es como si no hubiera entregado su cuerpo (de una manera completamente distinta) para proteger a otros. Si hacía lo que Bakugou pedía, si lograba calmarlo hasta la ceremonia de graduación y se convertía en un gran héroe, salvaría muchas vidas. Ella solo deseaba llevarlo por el buen camino para que se convirtiera en otro héroe más.

Bajo del tren seguida del chico.

Si aceptaba sus condiciones, ambos saldrían beneficiados de maneras diferentes. Él calmaría sus hormonas, ella haría otro héroe a la sociedad.

Solo tenían que tener sexo.

Por qué algo le indicaba que no sería tan fácil.

Pasando sobre el hecho de que era inmoral que un profesor tuviera esa clase de relación con un alumno, el chico estaba a unos meses de graduarse. Era ilegal tener ese acto con un menor de edad, a pesar que este diera su consentimiento.

Habían muchos contra por su parte de heroína.

Solo tiene 17 años joder.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta de su departamento, el chico se había quedado frente a la siguiente viéndola expectante.

Descarado.

Analizo los pro y contra, pero talvez solo talvez, una parte humana dentro de ella fue la que decidió.

-Acepto-dijo con fuerza de voluntad.

El rubio de no haber estado en esa posición y haber caminado, estaba seguro que hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-Pero te juro que si luego de "eso" no eres un alumno de honor, te golpeare con todo mi poder-dijo con enojo viéndolo seriamente.

Katsuki sonrió con burla antes de entrar luego de ella a su departamento, su madre siempre salía muy tarde del trabajo los jueves y él solía quedarse en la casa de algún amigo. No se molestó ni en entrar a su casa. Al entrar al hogar de Deku, noto que todo estaba en su lugar, pero había pocas cosas en ella, como alguien que recién se muda a un nuevo hogar.

Con su trabajo como héroe profesional y las clases, no debía tener mucho tiempo.

Volteo a verla fijamente y esta se sonrojo.

¿Quién era el adulto en ese lugar?

Aunque sinceramente no había esperado que la chica aceptara con tanta facilidad, incluso llego a pensar seriamente a repetir el año. Pero ya que tenía la oportunidad, no era tan idiota para desperdiciarla.

¿Tenía vía verde para todo lo que quisiera?

Deku soltó el bolso en la silla, donde pensaba ponerlo, pues de pronto unas manos en desde atrás la habían sujetado por la cintura y una boca estaba sobre su cuello. Ahora que no tenía tacones, Bakugou le pasaba la estatura por unos cuantos centímetros. Se puso roja e hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no soltar un gemido. Pues si bien la idea no terminaba de convencerla, el calor estaba entrando en la habitación.

En otro momento lo habría mandado a volar, pero eso ya no estaba permitido.

Al menos el trato debía ser cerrado.

-¿Entonces aceptas ser el mejor estudiante y graduarte en unos meses?-pregunto algo agitada.

Lo escucho gruñir sobre su cuello.

-Bien-escupió las palabras.

Por lo menos un punto a resaltar del joven es que todas las promesas que había hecho con ella, fueron cumplidas de forma exitosa.

Se separó rápidamente del chico que la vio confundido, ella puso una mano arriba en señal de que se calmara y camino insegura a su habitación. Tomo asiento en su cama ante la mirada algo enojada de Katsuki, detestaba no tener lo que deseaba cuando lo quería. Pero ella era la mayor en ese lugar, además de que se sentía algo inquieta.

Debía relajarse.

-Solo deseo acordar los puntos de este…-bufo al ver como en un mili segundo Bakugou ya estaba sobre ella sujetando ambas manos sobre su cabeza en una situación comprometedora.

Vale.

Todo era sumamente comprometedor.

-Ya te dije que seré el mejor estudiante y toda esa mierda, ahora solo déjate llevar joder-gruño el chico a un centímetro de su rostro.

Se sonrojo levemente antes de voltear el rostro nervioso.

Una lengua juguetona comenzó a moverse sobre su cuello nuevamente y su piel comenzó a sentir el hormigueo. Intento mantener la respiración normal, algo en lo que fracaso patéticamente, intentando ser la persona racional en la situación. Pero cada tacto del chico sobre ella, era, era, no sabía que era. Pensó que alguien tan rudo como Bakugou le quitaría la ropa en menos de un segundo y la penetraría en otro. Jamás llego a imaginar cada leve caricia sobre su cuerpo y como lentamente metía su mano dentro de su camisa.

Ella intentaba resistirse.

Pero cada segundo era más difícil que el anterior.

La mano del chico sobre su pecho, lo cubría en una totalidad.

Sentía un calor en la parte baja de su vientre, quería cruzar sus piernas para evitar cualquier escena vergonzosa, pero la pierna de Katsuki entre las suyas se lo impedía.

Joder, sentía que perdía poco a poco una batalla que no sabía empezó.

Se sonrojo como un tomate cuando con descaro el chico prácticamente rompió su camisa en dos y quedo solo con un sujetador. Sin poder evitarlo lo mando a volar con una patada al otro lado de la habitación. Escucho un gruñido del chico mientras ella se incorporaba en la cama sujetando su pecho. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al verlo levantarse con una mirada enojada.

-Deku-gruño con aura de ultratumba.

Ella giro el rostro sonrojado furiosamente.

-Fue un instinto, lo hiciste muy rápido-le acuso con algo de vergüenza.

Un silencio reino el lugar, el aura del chico desapareció y ahora la veía incrédulo.

-Oe tu…eres virgen-afirmo con incredulidad.

Su rostro se sonrojo aún más.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¿Acaso tú tienes experiencia?-

-Aparte de una película porno no creo. Realmente eres virgen si te sonrojaste con la palabra porno-

-Urusai-

Katsuki rápidamente esquivo la almohada con súper fuerza que le lanzó la chica. Rápidamente se puso de pie para derribarla nuevamente en la cama, esto era una lucha algo divertida para él, pues ella estaba removiéndose incomoda, pero de haber querido tirarlo hubiera usado nuevamente su fuerza.

Deku lo vio enojada.

Él sonrió victorioso.

-La idea de ser el primero y único suena bastante bien para mí-dijo rasgando ahora su sujetador.

Ella lo miro incrédula.

Cuando sus senos hicieron un leve ¡Boing! Ella estuvo tentada a estamparlo con más fuerza en la pared. Pero este por primera vez acepto en su reacción, pues la envolvió en la boca con un beso que la hizo detenerse en seco.

No era la primera vez que la besaba, pero joder, siempre sería igual. Esa sensación de éxtasis y las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, quedarse así unas cuantas horas.

Pero ya en ese punto de la historia.

Supondrían que ya valía mierda la resistencia.

Con ambas manos lo rodeo por el cuello uniéndolo más a ella, cuando su pecho desnudo choco contra la camisa de él, este gruño algo molesto. Pero igual siguió prácticamente devorando su boca de forma lenta y segura, como si reclamara algo que le pertenecía. Ella en ese punto estaba dejando que sus sentidos la guiaran.

Al separarse el chico sonrió victorioso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Se cruzó de brazos al verlo medio incorporarse para quitarse lentamente la camisa del uniforme, maldito exhibicionista. Se detesto ella misma al sentir el rojo de su rostro, porque el chico si tenía un buen cuerpo.

Inesperadamente el chico la tomo de la cintura confundiéndola, pero chillo avergonzada cuando este la atrajo entre sus piernas donde un bulto la recibió en su parte baja. Ambos gruñeron por bajo cuando este la sentó sobre él para volver a besarla ardientemente.

No era justo.

Su cordura prácticamente estaba por el suelo, más ante cada tacto y caricia del chico. Katsuki pasaba de lo dulce a lo violento, lamia su cuello a cómo podría morder sus pechos. También sentía algunos de sus dedos dentro de ella, tanteando algo novato su interior.

Tal vez el calor fue el que hizo que no sintiera bien cuando el chico terminaba por desvestirla y luego él se quitaba rápidamente los pantalones. Solo lo veía algo nerviosa sobre él a punto de penetrarla. Sujeto con fuerza las mantas al sentirlo lentamente pasar por sus paredes internas, el dolor era poca cosa comparada a que te rompieran todos los huesos en tu adolescencia. Pero joder, era molesto.

Se sujetó de la espalda de él con un poco de fuerza al sentirlo llegar al fondo.

-Izuku-gruño el joven entre su clavícula.

De reojo sentía los dedos del chico sobre su cadera cuando sacaba un poco su miembro y lo volvía a meter con una estocada. Un gemido salió de su boca.

Debería estar pensando en lo mal que era esa situación, inmoral y prohibida para un héroe como ella. Pero, había salvado tantas veces esa ciudad, el país y la tierra en sí. Lo atrajo a su boca para besarlo nuevamente y dejarse llevar en ese vaivén que cada vez aumentaba. Al igual que ella, la resistencia del chico era bastante buena, por lo cual pasaron varios minutos entre gemidos y ese movimiento.

Supo que el joven había terminado cuando sintió un enorme calor en su interior, algo viscoso entre sus piernas y como este estaba sobre ella agotado.

Había durado bastante y ella se sentía, joder, bastante bien.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando brinco un poco en su lugar, los dedos del chico la habían penetrado sin piedad y gimió de forma muy audible.

Volteo a ver asustada a Katsuki quien la miraba divertido.

Al parecer ser joven le estaba dando una gran resistencia. O eso fue lo último razonable que pensó cuando el chico la puso sobre el penetrándola nuevamente con su miembro duro.

.

Unos meses después Izuku le entregaba con una sonrisa el título de graduación al mejor de su clase, Bakugou Katsuki soltó un grito de victoria que hizo a sus compañeros reír divertidos. Se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mirada penetrante del chico después, si bien para todos era un secreto la extraña relación que poseía con el joven Katsuki, tenían una relación bastante…activa.

Pero ahora se lamentaba haber hecho una promesa con el chico sobre sus notas perfectas de los últimos meses, ahora tendría que usar un traje de Maid y servirle a él toda la semana en su hogar. A un gran pervertido como ese chico.

Pero eso…era otra historia.

 **Fin**

:3

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
